Problem: Express $0.54$ as a fraction.
Answer: The number $5$ is in the tenths place, so we have five tenth Five tenth can be written as $\dfrac{5}{10}$ The number $4$ is in the hundredths place, so we have four hundredth Four hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{4}{100}$ Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{5}{10} + \dfrac{4}{100}$ $= \dfrac{50}{100} + \dfrac{4}{100}$ $= \dfrac{54}{100}$